


Gather the Wild

by DoreyG



Series: Sacred and Wild [5]
Category: Frey & McGray Series - Oscar de Muriel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Developing Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "Nine-Nails, wait," I said, screwing my courage to the sticking post and deciding to follow Stoker's advice no matter how arrogantly it'd been given. "I... I have one more thing that I'd like to discuss with you."





	Gather the Wild

"Nine-Nails, wait," I said, screwing my courage to the sticking post and deciding to follow Stoker's advice no matter how arrogantly it'd been given. "I... I have one more thing that I'd like to discuss with you."

McGray paused in the doorway, and then turned back to me very slowly. His eyes were narrowed slightly as if in suspicion, and I had to remind myself that I probably deserved it. "D'ye now?"

"Yes," I said, and then stared at him in silence for a long few moments as further words utterly failed to appear. I have always thought myself fairly talented in the arena of speech, but then McGray appears and robs me of every single coherent thought. "That is to say, er, I would rather like to-"

"Spit it _out_ , Frey," McGray ordered, tone far kinder than I was expecting. It was that that did it, I think. If he'd been his usual level of brusque the words would've probably remained rattling around in my head for the rest of our lives. Because he wasn't, because he looked at me with a surprising amount of consideration even after all that'd passed between us... Something unsettlingly tender unfurled in my chest.

"I saw Stoker!" I blurted, and turned a probably embarrassing shade of red as McGray blinked and proceeded to look eminently confused. "Just before he left, I mean. The man doesn't like me very much, I can't think why, but he sought me out as a matter of urgency and we had quite an interesting talk."

"About yet moronic lack o' belief in the supernatural?" McGray asked, looking rather like he was wondering why he should care. I glared at him, and his lips twitched as if he was biting back a grin. "About me, then?"

"About us," I said, deciding that the direct route was probably the best. I drew in a deep breath, lifted my chin and met his faintly alarmed eyes with what I hoped was a decently cool expression. "He knows about us."

There was a long moment of frozen silence. And then McGray let out a noise rather akin to a growl, slammed the door firmly shut behind him and marched over to glare into my face in five quick steps, "is he gonna prosecute? Is he gonna _tellthat_ ," I said, irritated and charmed in equal measure, and could not hold back a sigh as McGray's eyes narrowed again in confusion. "He knows about our relationship in a supportive way, not in a sending us both to prison for gross indecency way."

"Are ye sure?" McGray asked, his eyes still narrowed. At least he was actually looking at me thoughtfully, as opposed to with withering scorn. "He didnae seem very supportive of ye when we last met."

"He said it several times in very explicit terms, so yes," I said, a touch stiffly. I was unable to stop myself from giving him another glower, McGray just has this certain was of provoking intense emotion within me. "He also confirmed his attraction to Irving, to put us on a level playing field, so _definitely_ yes."

"His attraction to Irving? But who would be attracted to that puffed up, stupidly arrogant, posh as fuck-" McGray paused mid rant, his lips tightening, allowed his eyes to fall to me again. I really don't know what it says about me, that I felt something heat in my chest as his eyes quickly dipped over my form. "Eh, but I guess that kind of thing is strange."

I flushed, but held his gaze. That link between us, that one I had desperately tried to extinguish, flared back to life in but a moment. "Indeed it is."

"Heh." McGray graced me with a smile for a moment, before remembering himself. Somehow, brief as it was, the sight made my cheeks go even hotter. "So that's what ye discussed, then? His weird attraction to Irving, an' our... _relationship_?"

"In part," I drew in a deep breath, somewhat hurt by the scorn in his voice on the word _relationship_. It was, again, probably deserved. But that didn't mean that I had to _like_ it. "He was the one who interrupted us when- when we kissed at the ball, and despite our best efforts he noticed what we'd been doing. Since he had experience with such things, he took it upon himself to offer me some advice."

McGray, to his credit, remained silent and watching. His expression twitched slightly, when I mentioned our kiss, but otherwise he simply listened.

"About how I should be a great deal braver than I have been," I continued, bracing myself, and took a certain amount of satisfaction in the slowly building shock in his eyes. "About how I should actually take a risk, for once in my life. About how the world is a dark and terrible place, and we should all snatch a little joy where we can."

McGray stared at me for a long moment, still silent. Stared away for a longer moment, resting his hands on his hips. Glanced back at me, obviously chewing the inside of his cheek. He didn't seem to know what to do with himself, and I must admit that I very much empathised with his position. "Ye said that I was a distraction."

"I did," I admitted softly, and internally cheered when he didn't just turn on his heel and march out of the door. "To be fair, you are a pretty distracting figure when you're dressed in all your finery."

"Ye said that the only thing ye had left was yer job," he continued stubbornly, still staring at me with those wary eyes. "Ye acted like that was the only thing of importance to ye, and like I was just some fly in the ointment. And now ye change yer mind? Just like that?"

_Some risks are worth it, Mr Frey._

"I was an idiot," I said firmly, and had the pleasure of watching his eyes go wide again. "I don't know why you look so shocked, you've been telling me it ever since I arrived. And in this particular situation... You were absolutely right. I was an idiot, and a fool, and too caught up in myself to see that I was shoving aside something astonishing in favour of my own dull fantasies."

McGray opened his mouth, shut it again. Stared for another long few moments, and then drew in a slightly shaky breath. "Now I'm wonderin' if yer well, Percy."

"Of course you are," I sniffed, and dared to take a step closer to him. He tilted his head down towards me, his lips parting slightly, and I chose to take it as a definitively positive sign. "I was wrong, and you must know how much it pains me to admit that. I knew I was wrong, even as I sucked you back in Lancashire, but it was only when Stoker threw it in my face that I was forced to confront it."

McGray fell silent again, his face gone pale. I would've thought him to be furious, if I hadn't noticed the slight shake of his hands.

"My main problem, my overwhelming problem, is that I tend to cling too much to a picture of what my life should look like and ignore everything in front of my face in the process," I continued slowly, gently. I was unable to stop looking at him, at the slow ripple of emotions across his face. "And that's what I've been doing. I've been focusing on what I thought I wanted, and ignoring just how happy I felt in your arms."

He blinked, took a step closer to me. I could feel his heat now, radiating through my dressing gown. "I make ye happy?"

"You annoy the hell out of me, your stubborn belief in the occult despite all reasonable evidence makes me furious at least once a week, your actions appal me sometimes... But yes, the two times we slept together you made me happier than any other lover I've ever had." I took in a deep breath, feeling vulnerable. Forced myself to keep meeting his eyes only by dint of stubbornness. "And a part of me, a disturbingly large part of me, wants to see if I can make you feel the same way."

"Percy..."

"And I'm sorry," I interrupted him, deciding that if I was to flay myself I might as well do so fully. "That I made you doubt that."

" _Percy_ ," He repeated, stubbornly, and rubbed a hand through his hair. But there was a look in his eyes, a slowly building look that caused hope to explode harsh and beautiful within my chest. "I'm a distraction."

"Some things," I offered, reaching up to press a tentative hand to the side of his face. "Are worth the distraction."

He stared at me for a long moment more, and then turned on his heel and marched towards the door. I experienced a brief moment of panic, held my breath as I waited for him to storm off without a backwards glance. The pain in my chest at the thought was unbearable, a sharp stabbing that I wasn't quite sure how to brace myself against...

But luckily, I didn't have to learn. McGray was only marching over to the door to turn the key in the lock, and soon he was moving back towards me at an even greater speed with a downright _burning_ look in his eyes. I was so relieved that I almost swooned, almost had to brace myself against the back of one of my chairs for fear of falling over.

In the end, I did neither. In the end, the more sensible part of my mind took over. I picked myself up from the back of the chair, and crossed the space between us in five quick strides.

Our kiss the last time, at that ill-fated ball, had been something brilliant but this was even better. I threw myself into it eagerly from the first moment, wrapping myself around him like some sort of vine. My arms went around his neck, his arms went around my waist and our lips came together perfectly.

McGray was a _good_ kisser. I'm sure I've stated this before, possibly every single time that I've had occasion to kiss him, but in my opinion the fact can't be stated enough times. He was feral, without being overwhelming. Firm, without being rough. He licked into my mouth and I submitted without much further thought, clinging to him with a desperation that I would've found pathetic only a few days before.

He already knew the inside of my mouth, I recall him exploring it quite firmly before, but he seemed determined to relearn it. Our tongues tangled as our lips moved together, and to my mild surprise I already found my knees growing weak. He didn't seem to mind, though, only took my weight easily and continued to plunder my mouth with open enthusiasm.

I don't think that I've gone to bed with anyone so talented. And even now, at this still early and tentative point, I doubt that I will again.

It took me an embarrassingly long time to realize that I was being moved, but when I did it seemed to happen all at once. One moment we were standing in the middle of the room, the next McGray was pressing me backwards with an insistence that I should've found worrying but instead simply found _arousing_.

His final destination soon became clear. My back gently bumped up against my sitting room wall, and McGray's body covered me in the next moment. All the while he kept kissing me with that same deliberation, that focus designed to make me _wild_.

We didn't need to remind each other about our clothes. McGray's hands slipped testingly into the front of my dressing gown, and when I made a noise of encouragement in response I felt his smirk against my lips. He didn't rip it off me, thank _god_ , but it was still discarded and crumpled upon the floor within a moment.

Now I was fully naked, and McGray was still fully clothed. I revelled in the contrast for a moment, revelled also in the way that McGray drew back just to cast an appreciative eye over my body, and then moved quickly to correct it.

McGray allowed me to strip him eagerly, with not a word of protest. I tried to be tender at first, recalling his own brief show of care for my clothes, but he growled underneath my fingertips at my first touch and I went a little wild as a result. His ridiculous tartan jacket was shoved off without a thought, and his waistcoat and shirt were disposed of with an equal amount of reverence. He had to hop a little to get out of his boots, but even that was accomplished with minimum loss of dignity. I yanked at the clasp of on his trousers so eagerly that I broke them, as he showed me later with a fond smirk, scrambled through his underclothes and _then_...

Then we were fully naked together. Panting slightly, as we looked into each other's eyes.

"D'ye have-?"

"Under the seat," I informed him, and simply _couldn't_ help a smug smile as he drew back to stare at me in open shock. "Towards the left, just behind one of the legs. What, did you think I'd leave it out in the open for _Layton_ to find?"

"Ye planned for this," McGray said, blinking. And then gave me a fizzingly bright grin, leaned in to press another brief but passionate kiss to my mouth before he pulled away from me. "Ye devious dandy."

Never had I been so glad for McGray's long legs. He crossed to the seat quickly, and gave me a rather pleasant view of his arse as he bent down to search beneath it. He found the pot of oil that I had secreted away within seconds, was on his feet and heading back to me just as quickly.

There was a windowsill besides us, at about the height of my hip. He placed the pot on that and proceeded to coat the fingers of his good hand carefully, his eyes never leaving mine as he did so. This done, he pressed his hand between my thighs with a rather charming level of certainty.

I have always been fond of the stretch. I have always found peace in taking in as much as possible, and in McGray I have found the rare person willing to indulge me in my desires. He thrust his first finger in carefully, seeming well aware that it was a penetration that I hardly minded. He moved it in a slow and careful motion, still watching me...

He saw something that he obviously rather approved of, and a slow smile spread across his face. He added a second finger without warning, enough of a surprise that my hips jolted up towards him and I couldn't hold back a pleased sound. Two fingers stretched me further, to the point where I could actually feel it, and I drew in a deep breath as McGray pushed into me. I could feel the callouses on his fingertips, the way he was still surprisingly careful to be gentle with me. One finger brushed up against my prostrate, and I let out a sharp gasp of pleasure.

His eyes dipped thoughtfully to my mouth at that, and he seemed to regard it as some sort of encouragement. A third finger slid into me without much further ado. And, oh, I _definitely_ felt it then. I gave a long, broken moan and felt my body clench around him automatically. The sensation only increased as he found my prostrate again, rubbed deliberately up against it until my knees went weak and my moan turned into a sob.

His little, as much as you can describe any part of McGray as _little_ , finger came as a shock but not an unwelcome one. I squeezed my eyes shut, and tilted my head back as the sensation threatened to overwhelm me. He could barely get it in, even _I_ felt the stretch to the point of near pain, but when he did it was _intense_. A surge of pleasure-pain that was the purest sensation I've ever _felt_ , pressing up against me in a way that reduced the world to just the two of us standing there together.

"One day," McGray growled _right_ in my ear, sounding only slightly less undone than I was. "I'm gonnae use my other hand, and see jus' how far I can go."

" _Please_ ," I choked, _desperate_ , and yanked him in for another wild kiss.

He removed his fingers, I felt them shaking within me even as they slid out, from inside me as he indulged me and I made a sharp noise of protest into his mouth. I felt his smile against my lips, and gave him a sharp nip in response. 

It got him moving, at least, and how on earth can I regret my immaturity when that was the result? He lined his cock up with my entrance, with only the slightest grumble, and started to push slowly inside. I wrapped my arms around around his shoulders so that I had a little more leverage, nipped him again as I felt another smug smile spread across his lips.

McGray's cock was big. This seems an obvious point, considering how big the rest of him is, but there was a vast difference between appreciating his cock with my eyes and appreciating it with my arse. The stretch was less than four of his fingers, but not by much. He slid me casually up the wall with the force of his first slow thrust, and I gasped with the sheer joy of it.

The position was slightly awkward at first, but McGray is slightly more intelligent than he seems and so had a solution for that too. On his second thrust he lifted me further up the wall, and then hooked his hands beneath my thighs and pushed me up even higher. I took the hint, shifted my hips and wrapped my legs around his waist with minimal difficulty.

His third thrust was slow, getting used to the new position, but his mouth was firm where it had landed against my neck and his hands were sure against me. I saw his eyes glitter briefly, as he looked up at me, and that was all the warning I had. In the next moment his fourth thrust took me head on, and soon I was being pinned against the wall by the bulk of his body.

...And I'm afraid that I rather lost track of my dignity, from that point on.

He managed to get deeper into me with every thrust, his mission seemingly to drive me through the wall. I could only cling to him and roll my hips in return, undone by the force of his regard. He fucked me like he was born to do it, like there was nothing more vital that he could ever think of doing.

At the same time the hand that was braced against the wall, the hand that was missing a finger, moved from its position and delved between our bodies. I let out a loud noise of delight as it circled around my cock, and dug my nails hard into McGray's shoulders. He took it as yet more encouragement. In the next moment his hand started to move steadily on me, and I contented myself with moaning as loudly as I could.

He settled into a steady rhythm, one that build the pleasure between us until it was impossible to deny. He thrust into me, and I bucked back desperately against him. I moaned at the top of my lungs, and he growled into my throat with a flattering level of desperation. We moved together with an ease that shocked me, the sort of ease that couldn't help but start a warm feeling blossoming in my chest.

That, of course, was the point where McGray chose to find my prostrate again. The _bastard_.

I let out a noise more akin to a wail than a moan, this time so loudly that he moved his good hand from the wall and slapped it over my mouth. He looked smug at having to do so, but I couldn't even blame him. The way I was feeling, I would've screamed loudly enough to alert the whole of Edinburgh to what we were doing. The way he kept hitting my prostrate, I would've probably made enough noise to alert the queen herself.

I must admit that I felt more abandoned than ever before, that I was coming apart at the seams. The pleasure was rising within me, a ceaseless wave, and I was helpless to do anything but shudder before it. All I could do was keep raising my hips to meet McGray's thrusts, keep slamming my cock into McGray's hand and keep moaning my pleasure into his palm at the top of my lungs. I was wild, _unchained_. Even now I wonder at just how free I felt.

I wasn't alone. McGray's hips stuttered against me, his hand was sweaty around my cock and he was growling against my neck with a passion that couldn't be denied. I could feel every inch of him pressed to every inch of me, could feel him slowly come undone a little more on every single thrust, and I revelled in it just as he revelled in me.

And-

I sunk my teeth into McGray's hand, as a harder edge of pleasure started to blossom within me.

And-

McGray swore against my neck, removed his hand from my mouth and replaced it with the insistent push of his lips instead.

And-

We moved together for a long moment more, both shaking with the sheer force of the connection between us.

_And_ -

When I came, it was a little like a strike of thunder from the heavens. For a long moment I was aware of nothing, nothing at all. There was only white, and pleasure, and the sound of McGray groaning into my ear. All I could do was hold onto him as best I could, and surrender myself to the wonder.

I came back to myself slowly, my hips aching slightly after being pinned for so long and my nails still embedded in the back of McGray's neck. He was still catching his breath, but one hand was still wrapped around my now soft cock and the other was cupped against the side of my face so that we were pressed together. I slowly unwrapped my legs from around him, lowered them down to the floor and winced as McGray's cock slid out of me. We stood separate but close for a long few moments, staring thoughtfully into each other's eyes.

"...And ye mean what ye said?" He asked eventually, tracing his hand up the side of my face until it buried in my hair, "about me being worth it?"

"Only if you meant what you said, about putting your hand in me one day," I said, with a smile that was irrepressible, and dragged his head down for another kiss.


End file.
